Pop-ups have fairly recently become frequently used in advertising and in other promotional endeavors, whereas they had been used in the greeting card field and in children's books for a number of years. Such pop-up pieces have become generally available to the advertising field as a result of the developments shown in several earlier patents, particularly U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,388, issued Dec. 7, 1976, which discloses methods for making pop-up paper products having significant advantages over hand-assembly methods that had been generally theretofore employed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,983, issued Apr. 3, 1979, discloses other methods for making novel promotional items, particularly those which are designed to present a plurality of coupons or the like to a recipient upon the opening of a folder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,589 discloses manufacturing techniques specifically suited for mass production on a web-press or the like for making pop-up advertising pieces and the like.
Although the foregoing patents describe workable manufacturing techniques for making such advertising and promotional pieces on a web-press or the like, die-cutting of such pieces has been restricted to areas of the blank set apart from lines along which creasing or folding occurs so as to avoid interfering with such folding operations. Development work has continued with respect to improving manufacturing methods and to providing other novel pop-up arrangements which are capable of manufacture on a web-press or the like, thus facilitating economical mass production at prices feasible to accommodate large-scale advertising or promotional presentations.